L's Little Sister
by L's little sister2199
Summary: Ummm yea I suck at summary's so just read the story please xD And please review, I would love suggestions on how to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introducing me

`Hello. I am Alexandria Midnight Ryuzaki. Originally known as Alex or A. I am here to tell you about my life. To start out I will tell you what I look like. I have long black hair that reaches to the middle of my back. It is always very messy and scraggly. I am very pale and have blood red lips which are only because they bleed constantly from me picking at them. I am always wearing either shorty shorts a mini skirt or baggy yet skinny jeans. As for my Shirt with the jeans I will wear a white long sleeve, With the skirt A white stomach showing tube top and with the shorts a old and tore up black tank top. I am a very dark and deep girl. I am now guessing that judging by name and clothes that you can tell who I am related to. I am L's little sister. Yes the little sister of the best three detectives in the world. I am the one below him. I am the 4th one. Now when I was little my brother was over protective and told me that no one could know that I was related to him. So I stayed at Wammy's house. I have made close friends with Mello Matt and Near. I did pick up a few habits from them too. I am now 17 and I smoke, and play video games. I always have two guns three daggers and chains on me, and I love to put puzzles together. When I was little Mello trained me to fight. Him Near, and Matt are the only ones I told that I was L's little sister. I only told them because they were his succesors. I sit the same way L does and sometimes in the position Near does. I am very smart and as what it seems very pretty... I met my brother when I was 7 years old at that time he was 13. I left the Wammy House with mello when I was 14. Ofcourse at that point I really had no choice. At that time I was Dating Matt and them two had never separated and I grew up with them. Now you know what I am like so now its time to get on with what probably what you really want to read. What happens next with us but before I start the next chapter I will tell you 3 months after my birthday me and L got into a argument and havent talked for a couple months. I have two succesors. Violet who I chose because she is the yin and yang child and still very very smart. And stacey who is a big fighter. She takes after mello because they are cousins. Well now lets move onto the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The reunion

Day1. The day that Kira became Famous. I was sitting at the Wammy house talking with Roger about Violet and Stacey.

"So your saying that Violet and Stacey got into a fist fight?... Well Do you know what it was about? It had to be for a good reason" I said to roger in a noticeably angry tone but with no expression

"No." Roger said taking off his glasses. "They said that they will only talk to you about it... Alex I would advise you to teach them better. They been very mischievous lately."

"wow... Your such a prick roger, Its there style. You will have to learn to deal with it... And I advise you to be not as harsh on the children. These are all good and smart kids let them have more free time to express them selves. Letting them find who they are and how they work through things will make them even smarter" I then walked out of the room and went to find Stacey and Violet. I went into the room where the kids were playing and got everyone's attention just by walking through the door. The kids all loved me there just like how the kids loved L. "Hey Janice have you seen Violet and Stacey?" I asked one of the kids. Janice was Stacey's best friend.

Violet didn't have many friends because she was very strange. This was another thing I liked about her.

"No, Not since they got into that fight but from what I hear they are back in there rooms.." Janice answered me and pointed down the hall. "Third and fourth rooms down the second hall on the right hand side" she added on. "thank you Janice" I said and left to find the two girls. I started to walked down the hall and passed my other two successors, Jacob and Chase. As I walked by them I noticed they were hiding something. "Hold it you two" I said as I grabbed the back of there shirts and pulled them in front of me.

"give it" I said holding out my hands. They then put two chocolate bars in my hands and a toy gun. "really stealing form Mello and Near again? They must be here... Now go on and get back where the other kids are" I said then pushing them forward a little past me not letting them get a word in. I then went on and found Stacey and violet. I went into Stacey's room and pulled her into violets room by her collar.

"Now why did you two get into a fist fight?" I asked both of the girls They both explained what happened and had to give them a lecture about how I can't always do this and everything else. I hate giving lectures but eventually they might not be aloud back into Wammy's house. After I was finished with them two I told roger that I am gonna let them see Near and Mello. Then I will take them out of Wammy's for a little while. I took them up to the top floor and went to there room.

"Its good to see you guys again" I said and popped a sucker into my mouth Mello and Near then looked up the sound of my voice and saw Violet and Stacey with me.

"What are they doing with you and where's Jacob and Chase? I am about to kill them. They stole..."

"... Your chocolate and your toy gun" I finished his sentence "And I am about to take them to finally meet my brother. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me."I added on

"No thanks I have to see Matt later we are going to this anime convention or whatever he said they have this new game there that is sold out in stores. He is dragging me along..."

"I will go." Near said going back to playing with his toys.

"alright. Well I am about to leave now so you better pack up your stuff now Near" I said walking out the room "I will help you near" Violet said smiling and running over to Near and starting to pick up his cards he had laying out. Violet had the biggest crush on near. But that was until she met beyond birthday... I hate him... but they seem very fond of each other...Anyway back with the story, I went and told roger that I wasn't sure if they were coming back or not because Violet is almost 17 and Stacey, Chase and Jacob are all almost 16. I then went back to get all of them and we went back to HQ. We walked in and now they have a service where your not aloud to where a mask anymore that I thought was ridiculous.

"okay so we will have to go up to the 5th floor where L is" I said right before I walked in.

"ahem mam please take off your mask shoes and jewelry" The man said politely.

"shut up." I said then I took off my mask and threw it at the man and walked toward the elevator with the others behind me.

"GET DOWN SHE HAS WEAPONS!" The man yelled looking at my scan and pulling a gun out at me. I then took out my gun and pointed it at him. Guys started coming at me trying to take me down but it didn't take long for the me Violet and Stacey to take them all out. Eventually the guy at the door pushed a red button and notified L. L contacted him back only a few minutes after.

"Let them up. The oldest one is my sister A." L said opening the elevator from upstairs to let us in. We all walked into the elevator. Near sitting down as usual. When we got to the 5th floor everyone was staring at us. Especially me.

"A, Why have you come here?" L asked not looking away from the monitors.

"I wanted my successors to finally meet you. After all they are pretty old now, I thought that it was time for them to learn how things worked around here" I answered him.

"Fine fine, but they are your responsibility" He said then getting up to look at violet Stacey Chase and Jacob. "you have the yin and yang child? She is very... interesting. Hmm Jacob and Chase... You both remind me mello and BB... And Stacey...hmm you are a very good pick. Much like A but at the same time from a whole different world... You did very well in picking them A I will admit that" L said after examining them.

"Its good to see you again L" I said in a nervous tone.

"Hm? Why so nervous A? Are you hiding something?" He said walking around me inspecting me.

"No, But would you stop acting like I am a kira suspect. I am your sister for gods sake! I think I would no better." I said back to him a little frustrated.

"Can't always think that... Still don't know how that impersonator got past me but still..." L said back going and sitting down again. I went and showed the others where they were staying. We ran into Beyond on the 7th floor, Him and Violet started talking so I showed Chase, Jacob, and Stacey there rooms and where to go when they need something. The day went on and Beyond and Violet were inseparable, Jacob and Chase stayed in there rooms and played video games. Stacey snuck out and went to a party with some friends, Of course I didn't care that much figuring she went with her boyfriend. Who seemed very protective. After a hour or two of looking through evidence with L. I went to bed and Violet stayed up with Beyond all night they were hanging out with L in the main room. While the others were in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Misa Amane

The next day I found Beyond and Violet passed out on the couch where L was still watching the monitors.

"Do you ever take your eyes off them things?" I asked L.

"No because I will prove that Light-kun is Kira... I don't care how long it takes me..." L answered me I then walked over to the couch and woke up Violet and went to wake up Stacey.

"We are going to the mall today girls, Jacob and Chase are gonna be with Mello, Matt, and Near... Today is our first job of gathering info so we are gonna be with Light today. Now I am gonna be called Alex okay and I don't want you two using your real names so choose new ones for now..." I said taking the girls to Lights house "Oh and I am pretending to be Lights 'girlfriend' for now so don't say anything to L" I added on.

The girls nodded as we headed to Lights House. When we arrived Light was waiting outside for me not expecting Violet or Stacey.

"I didn't know you were bringing friends..." Light said as we started walking down the street. "aww sorry sweety they came last minute." I said then kissing his cheek trying to be very sweet and seemingly trust worthy.

"Hi... Light? Is it?... I am... Lily." Violet said seeming kinda nervous but playing it out as shy.

"I am Summer" Stacey said giving light a death glare. "Yea names Light, Light Yagami." Light then grabbed my hand and we stayed like that until we arrived at the mall. I was very surprised when Light was being a gentlemen. He opened doors for us and bought us lunch. I could tell he was trying to do the exact same thing I was. In a different manner anyway. I did eventually bring up Kira. This was when Violet and Stacey knew they had to play along.

"Light if you don't mind me asking... What do you think about Kira?" I said secretively smiling.

"Oh well I support him... I think he has the right idea. I mean with him killing all the criminals, The murder population has gone down 80%" Light said answering my question. "what about you girls?" He added.

"We support Kira about 75% of the time... We just don't agree with him killing some innocents..." I answered him then taking a drink of the sweet tea I just got. Adding five more sugar cubes to it.

"wow you sure like your tea sugary" Light said a little suspicious but careful.

"yea.. I have some weird eating habits... Would you like some sugar cubes Light-kun?" I said seemingly a little evil but smart.

"_There is something about this girl that resembles Ryuzaki... She is very smart, she loves sugar, and she chooses her words carefully. I also have noticed she sits on her knees but doesn't have them up like Ryuzaki does. Could that possibly be his... No way she wasn't even on his records..." _Light thought examining me in his own way. "uh... no thanks I don't like sugar in my tea all that much..." Light answered.

"_This guy is too easy to figure out... My brother is right, Light is Kira" _I thought taking a drink of my tea.

"Light... Can I talk to you in private? For a minute?" I asked him. Seeming as though Violet and Stacey don't want to talk to him at all.

"yea sure" He answered back then getting up with me as we walked out side and started talking...

"Light... Do you know how Kira kills people?" I asked him with a strange and slick smile.

"n-no..." He said giving me a suspicious look.

"Well what if I told you..." I then got next to his ear and whispered "I'm Kira" I then stood back in front of him and turned on my recorder secretly I had in my pocket. He then looked at me and gave me a evil smile then came up to my ear just like I did his and said

"I know your not because I am the real Kira... Granite I could see if you did have a death note though... But one things for sure" he stopped for a second and pulled the recorder out of my pocket and smashed it "you won't get me caught. I know your name so you have to do everything I say, same with your little friends" He said then wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. Making it seem just like a normal boyfriend girlfriend conversation. We then went back to the table and had lunch. After going to the mall I went back to HQ with Violet, and Stacey while Light went back home to Misa and Ryuk.

"I don't trust him...I couldn't see his death date, I think he has a death note" Violet said.

Violet doesn't own a Death Note and she didn't make the eye deal with a shinigami. She, just like beyond birthday was born with the eyes. But she was born with them no not because a shinigami dropped them but because she is the yin and yang child. Violet isn't exactly ordinary. Aside the part that she is very smart she can, see peoples thoughts, lifespans, and names. She can run as fast as you would see a cheetah. Violet can also bring people back to life but that means she has to sacrifice some of her remaining lifespan, and they have some her powers too which this depends on how much she gives him. Her eyes are just like black holes, They are the same color as her pupil and it is all surrounded by the white. A lot of people avoid her for this fact, myself that was my favorite thing about her. Stacey on the other hand came from a whole different world. She was the one everyone would want to hang out with. She would be the one you would consider "popular". They both are very different from each other. That is why I don't typically get mad at them when they fight. I was actually expecting it. Okay well lets get back on with the story. Later that day While me and the girls were back at HQ Light was talking with Misa.

"I am back Misa." Light said walking in through the door.

"Yay my lighty-kins is home!" Misa said hugging light around his neck. "So how was your 'date' with that Alex girl?"

"It was alright... She knows I am Kira but since I know her name she cant do anything... There is just.. something weird about her that resembles Ryuzaki..." Light answered her.

"There is? Like what?" Misa asked. She knew light hated to be asked questions but she wanted to know more about this Alex girl.

"Well she likes sugar, a lot of sugar, She sits on her knees but not the exact same way L does... and she chooses her words carefully..." Light answered.

"Wow... she does seem a lot like Ryuzaki... She sounds like she could possibly be his sister." Misa said back to him then going out of the room to get some apples. Then she cam back in. "Oh Ryuk I have a apple for you!" Misa said calling him. He then appeared and took the apples. Eating them whole.

"okay what do you want?" Ryuk said still eating apples.

"We want you to go watch over that Alex girl. That light has been with." Misa said. Giving him one last apple.

"Okay but I am not giving you her name, death date or any personal info on her... I told lot this before... I am on neither your side nor L's..." Ryuk said then leaving to the HQ. Misa and Light then went to bed while me and L stayed up looking at evidence. Everyone else went to bed and Ryuk watched me for the rest of that week. Nothing happened for that week, major anyway. Same thing day after day...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Second Date  
(Hey guys, sorry about the first section, this is being very difficult with me and won't let me make it any bigger sorry :/)

After that week was done. Violet told me that Ryuk was watching me. I figured he was sent by Light. He realized that I knew he was there because I kept tossing him apples on occasion and so eventually he went back to light and told him what I did. But didn't tell him that I was L's sister which was a good thing. "He is gone now... Good thing too... didn't want him to hear our plan" Violet said after Ryuk had left. "Yea... If he had we would have been screwed if he told Light and Misa." I said back then going in the kitchen to get some strawberries. "Your doing work with out me A?" L said walking into the room with ice cream. "Yes L, Do you have a problem with that?" I said in a smart remark. I am still a little mad about the argument we had and I was sure everyone could tell. "No, Not at all but tell me... What have you found out yet?" L asked watching the monitors. Suddenly, Mello Matt and Near walked into the room and listened to the conversation before going "I got light to confess about being Kira... of course I don't have proof so I am going to see him again tomorrow night" I answered him smirking. I always knew I had potential to beat him in something. "Really? And how do I know your not just saying this so it seems that your beating me." L said giving me a smirk.

"I will prove it soon enough." I said then walking out of the room with Violet.

"now how could she get him to confess when she just started on this a couple weeks ago... She still could be lying but then again.. me and her just about never lie to each other... I better keep an eye on how she is doing things. If its the case that she is a kira then she will know my real name Well if I die soon I am sure we can assume that she is a kira..." L thought and took a deep breath of slight anger and slight disappointment. L was never wrong. At least that's what everyone thought. L gets his accusations wrong sometimes but he always ends up proving his theory correct. The rest of that day I and L didn't talk. We were as close as ever but, we had complications when it came to working together. I decided to talk with Mello and Matt before my "date" that evening. It got very awkward though. Mainly because me and Matt used to date but, He never really paid attention anyway. So I went downstairs and saw mello eating his expensive chocolate and Matt playing on his game boy and smoking a cigarette. I snuck up behind Mello and took his chocolate and began to eat.

"hey!" Mello hollered reaching for his chocolate

"Thank you for the chocolate" I said teasingly continuing to eat it. Then I sat next to him.  
"That is my expensive chocolate damn it!" Mello roared clearly angry.

"I can tell... And I don't care." I laughed.  
Me and Mello loved to steal each others stuff no matter how mad we got. We do tend to start fighting sometimes, but thats only when we aren't in a good mood. Apparently he wasn't at the time though.

"Give me back my damn Chocolate!" Mello said pulling out his gun and pointing it at my head. This didn't scare me one bit. I knew that if I wanted to I could kill him right there.

"You won't shoot me Mello I know you won't. You know you won't. So why don't you put your gun down. Or I will be forced to take out mine." I said in a calm and cool voice. He knew that when I talked like that I meant business. He then lowered his gun slowly keeping his glare. I then took one last bite of the chocolate and gave it back to him. He snatched it back quickly as if it was gonna save his life.

"You are way to obsessed with your chocolate Miheal." I said, wanting to watch him react when I said his real name.

"Don't use that name A. Or I'll start calling you by yours." Mello Retorted.

He knew that I wanted to see him blow up so he held it back. After a couple hours I got ready for my second date, It was just me going this time. I put on one of my most showing outfits. Of course, I didn't feel comfortable so I changed again and again until I did. I ended up wearing my elegant but tight fitting skirt and long sleeved shirt. The skirt went down to my knee's and was Pink. Blech, I have always hated that color even though it looked good on me. My shirt was long sleeved and was white with pink and purple flowers. My old friend picked it out for me on my birthday... Her name was Alex, but I will tell you more about her later. Anyway, When I was ready I did my hair and make-up then, left and went to Lights house. We went to a restaurant and started talking. Ofcourse, this conversation is confidential. I can't exactly tell you about it. But we did talk about Kira but he never told me how Kira killed... It irked me a little but didn't throw me off. I knew I would figure it out soon. I am just worried about him working at the task force. He doesn't know my relationship with L but he isn't dumb enough, so he might just catch on.. I am putting my life on the line just to do this... Though I guess you would figure everyone working on the Kira case is. This made me angry the more I thought about. I thought to myself "I need to calm down, show any wrong expression and I may give myself away" At the end of the date I was went home back at the HQ and saw Violet and BB together eating jam and I realized. "Why isn't BB in jail?" I didn't bring it up but, it did hit my curiosity. As the end of the day came I went and worked with L. It was quite boring because all he seems to do when I am there is watch his monitors... It's irritating, makes me think he is up to something... Tomorrow I am spending the whole day with Light, This should be fun.. Not.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 – The day with Light Yagami**

As I got up in the morning I went a changed my clothes and immediately went to Light's house. We hung out in his room for a few hours.

"So, Alex, I was wondering.. If you would like to join me in making this world a better place. We could kill L together." Light said, I didn't realize he was trying to get information until right before I started speaking.

"What!? No, I could never betray my... I mean L..." I said while I was thinking to my self "Fuck, I think I just blew my cover"

Light smirked, he knew he was my brother right on that spot.  
"I figured, you and L have so many of the same habits.. they aren't exact but fairly close, I was suspicious of you being his sister all along." Light said thinking of a plan.

"hmm okay, so you caught me, what are you gonna do?" I asked. I wasn't too worried, I knew he didn't have shinigami eyes.

"Oh I know, just give me a minute" He then called Misa, I was doomed.  
Misa soon arrived and hugged Light. She looked at me and saw my name.

"Alexandria Midnight Lawliet" Misa said outloud. My heart started beating faster because I didn't know what he was planning.. and now he knew my real name.

"hmmm, lovely name I will say but, Now that I know it, you must do what I tell you to" He snickered, I wanted to punch him, I wanted to get that horrible look off his face.

I sighed. "And what shall that be Kira?" I asked worried of what he will say.

"well, soon. You will kill your brother" Light said, he was in my face, I started back away from him. I was sitting on the floor at that time.

"N-No, I won't. I couldn't kill him." I was stuttering, Both me and my brother did have our problems but when it came to some extent we would risk our lives to save one another.

"Oh but you must, or we'll kill you." Misa said, I realized she was smarter than I thought.

"But you won't be doing that yet.." He paused as he got out his death he put under the bed, he knew this was how it was gonna go and he didn't want me knowing where he really keeps it. He tossed his death note and a pen to me. "You will be righting some names down for me, Me and Misa have to go to headquarters, L knows your somewhere else I suspect, My parents aren't home so, while I am working there you will be here writing names till I get back." He smiled evilly as they left.  
I was left there by myself with the notebook, a pen, and the television. I knew I had no choice and I am too far along in the Kira case to die so, I just did what he said to until he got home. Once they finally got home around 11:00 AM, We all went out for lunch. I figured they wanted to keep me in there sights.

By the end of the day I would have killed over 30 people, I didn't say anything to L. I didn't have any proof of that he is making me. I had to figure out how to get out of this. I got an idea then. But It would give me a time limit.

I kept thinking about it all day, so I returned back to the HQ where I was staying, I sat with L and worked with him. It was quite boring but, I had to do this at the end of every day. I never understood why but that's what L said I have to do. He was my big brother so I listened to him. That was the end of the day, I didn't sleep well that night. For the next couple of weeks this continued until one day Light said that that it is gonna start being a little different for a few days. I was ready for it... Sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The change in schedule

I went over to Light's house again and he sat me at his desk this time and put the death note In front of me. I was worried.

"Kill one." He said, I got a little confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of the ones that are getting in our way, As long as it isn't my dad. Kill L, Mello, Near, Matt, Matsuda, Izowa, or someone else, as long as it is one of those in our way." He said. He was very stern and focused today.  
I thought for a moment and deciding to kill the one who didn't do too much anyway. Ukita. I wrote his name down and soon after he died. I was becoming depressed, I didn't like being forced to do this but I truly had no choice.

At the end of the day, We were talking and eventually pinned me to the walla and kissed me, I didn't like this at all, so naturally I kicked his stomach to throw him off me. We got into a fight and eventually, I knocked him out. When he was out cold I ran back to HQ. I didn't wanna get caught there when he was knocked out. I had to return back there tomorrow, I knew something was gonna come from him when I came back. "oh well" I thought to myself.

((Sorry it is so small guys, I am staring to get writers block again :/ ))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Light's Point Of View

I soon woke up on my floor it was about 5:00 am, she comes about 8:00 or 9:00am. I changed my clothing and got ready for the day, no reason to go back to bed... After an hour of getting ready I got out my death note and wrote in a clear spot "At 12:00 pm, writes a suicide note saying 'I can't take this anymore, I have kept it up long enough. I am a Kira. I can't handle the pressure anymore, goodbye everyone' And shoots herself in the head." I didn't write a name with it. I was mad because of what A did, I decided that if she messed up again I would write her name down for that cause of death. Why I kissed her, not exactly sure. I am with Misa... I guess I thought she would trust me more if I showed her a little affection. Guess that didn't work... I sat around and waited for A to come over. It got quit boring but it finally hit 9:00 o'clock and she was here. "finally" I said to myself, I was ignoring ryuk. He is getting annoying because he keeps laughing about me using L's Sister. We went back up to my room after I let her in.

"Okay, before we start, come here." I said to her grabbing my death note.  
"You see this? This is whats gonna happen if you slip up, I am gonna write your name right where this cause of death is" I said telling her in a strict tone of voice. She then nodded, I could tell she was nervous. I was planning on making her kill L today, I decided to wait for another day or two, I just had her write down criminals name that were broadcasted. After a while I let her take a break and we talked, She did seem like she trusted me or atleast thats how she was playing it off.

"Light, Shall we go out for lunch?" She asked, she was smiling. She was very different from L. She showed emotion and was... stronger, violent almost.

"uh.. sure" I said, I was a bit confused, normally I am the one who says we were going out for lunch. We headed out and went to the restaurant across the street. We were there for about an hour then we went back to the hq. Misa came over soon after, she didn't like me having A over when she isn't. Like every other girl she thinks A is gonna try to steal me away.

"Lighty-kins! Can we go out for dinner?" Misa said, sounding whiy as normal.  
"Misa you know I have to work." I said to her, L and A were in the room. A was working with L on some papers, I believe it was another case because they weren't involving me at all. As the day started to dim down I was getting tired and L was starting to slow his pace with his work. A eventually got up and went to her room, She seemed tired, I didn't think she had insomnia like L did. Then again, she might not have as bad of a case as L either. I didn't really care though. I eventually went back home got Ryuk a bowl of apples just to stop his begging and went to bed. Just to wait for the day to start over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- To me, Then light, Then me... Joy.

Well since Light stole this and decided to write a chapter. I better tell how it happened from MY point of view. In my opinion he isn't very good at telling stories... So when I woke up the next morning I went to see L, Near, Mello and Matt. I had no idea where my successors went to. Then again, I always let them go where they want as long as they didn't cause problems. I went for breakfast and L was there talking with Near. As I entered the room Near got up and left.

"Good Morning A. Sleep well?" L asked. I was tired as normal, I never get a full night's rest.

"Not really, but you never seem to sleep at all." I said, in my snarky tone as normal. I am not sure why I haven't been too nice to my brother, He is family after all but, I just don't feel that he deserves it.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why did you come in so late last night?" He asked.

"It is not your business now is it? Why are you questioning me anyway?" I said back, I wasn't gonna tell him about what is happening with Light.

"hmmm... I ask only because I am worried for you A. You have seemed to be acting strange lately. I would also like to ask you. Why do you keep going to Lights house everyday?" He asked, He must have had people following me.

"Like I said. It was none of your business. Now leave me alone!" I said. I began to walk out of the room.  
"A. Please.. Talk to me..." He said quietly, I acted like I couldn't hear him.

Before I continue on, I reread the chapter he wrote and yes he did pretty good so I am just gonna skim through this chapter because I know everyone who reads this is probably gonna get bored soon and I am having enough trouble trying remember everything that I wanted to put in. haha so I am just going to put the part where he showed me what he wrote in the death note and head onto the next chapter.

"Okay, before we start, come here." Light said to me using his finger to gesture me to the desk. My heart began to beat faster knowing this wasn't gonna be good.  
"You see this? This is whats gonna happen if you slip up, I am gonna write your name right where this cause of death is" He said in a stern but subtle tone. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I knew I couldn't afford to slip up.

And there you go... all I am doing for this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it but you know what? I really don't care!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- My Past.

Now before I go onto the rest of this I figured some of you are probably wondering what my past was like. Well this is gonna be this chapter.

I was 9 when L left Wammy's I stayed until I was 14... 5 years... That's when my nightmares started. I had no clue how to survive out on the streets... I could fight but, That's it.

It drew near summer and these baggy clothes I wore were making me terribly hot..

Yes I wore clothes that L did but instead of jeans it was a long white dress. I decided to finally start using the bit of money I had and buy clothing... That's when everything about my started changing. I started off wearing just plain tank tops and skinny jeans. I grew fond of wearing chains on my belt loops

as the years grew I hit the age of 16. That's when the Kira case started. by then I wore mini skirts and tube tops.

My burgundy miniskirts with long sets of chains. they were easy to pull of for self defense. I wore knee high leather boots and a white tube top. Yes it showed a bit of cleavage but it was helpful for fighting cause I could flew and bend easier to fight... I started getting into more fights every month. Then I heard about L's broadcast. I needed to find L. I decided to go to Japan.

Once I got there I had earned myself enough money to buy a 3DS XL and a couple videos games and to my surprise. I was looking through the games and a red haired boy came up next to me. We were both reaching for the newest version of Mario brothers

"Hey! I saw it first!" The boy said as he turned his head to look at me. I looked back then a shock appeared on his face. "A!" He said as he hugged me quickly, I was unprepared for that. I pushed him off...

He slammed into the Game stop window.. Thank god it was plastic.

I then saw his full face as his head flung into the window. I quickly helped him.

"Oh my god Matt!" I helped him on his feet and hugged him. "Sorry about that... It was just an instinct.." I embarrassingly laughed, then he got a full look of me.

"damn A... You have changed." He said with a smile. I blushed Lightly "I have missed you so much Matty" I said "Hey did you find mello?" I added on he shaked his head sadly. 'damn it' I thought. I truly didn't care where Near was. Yes I liked him at Wammy's but... I finally am beginning to understand why Mello hates him so much.

Matt bought the video game and we left. Matt has been living in a abandoned house since he couldn't afford a apartment yet.

I figured it was because he spends his money on video games.

2 weeks passed by that me and Matty were hanging out, it got a bit cold so I began to where my lace jacket, skinny jeans, boots, and a tank top. One day when me and Matt and I came back to the abandoned house we saw someone rummaging through Matt's stuff. I had bought us masks, we quickly put them on then I held out my gun at the intruder. "Who are you and why are you going through our stuff" I said, I was ticked.

The boy turned around, he was wearing a gas mask, only showing his eyes. Though I saw his hair, it looked familiar to both me and Matt, shoulder length and Blond, We couldn't place where we seen it before though.

He didn't recognize us either. I had changed so much it would be almost impossible to.

He then quickly duck rolled and knocked the gun out of my hand and hit both Matt and I. I layed flat on the floor looking around for my gun. Matt slammed into the wall and was dazed.

The boy grabbed my gun and cocked it. "Who are you and whats your business here?" He said, aiming the gun at my head.

I rolled side ways and quickly got up, he fired the gun, it scraped my side but didn't fully go into me. I was inches away from him and I tore off his mask. I then saw who it was.

"Mello?" I said, I was still unsure...

"How do you know my name stranger?" He said, he was clearly ticked. I removed mine and Matt's mask.

He still didn't recognize me.

"Matt!" He smiled and bent down next to him.

Matt smiled.

"recognize her yet Mell's?" Matt said, Mello shook his head no.

"That's A." He said smirking.

"Th-Thats A?" He said shocked then his face went stern and he stood up. "Both me and Matty know A's real name. So supposed A. What is your real Name?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Alexandria Midnight Lawliet" I said.

He smiled when he heard that. I then hugged him and he picked me up and spun me around. He never did that before. I felt like he thought I was his girlfriend.

He put me down. "A.. you... just... Damn." He said with a unbelievable smile. All of us stayed at Mello's apartment that he rented out. I slept on the couch while Matt and Mello took the two bedrooms.  
I was 18 when I finally found L's headquarters. Matt and Mello stayed behind in our apartment. I snuck into the HQ and disabled the alarms and went to see L. Watari saw me on camera's and immediately recognized me. He didn't say anything to L. This time I was wearing my mini skirt and tube top outfit. I got up to L's room and knocked on his door.

Watari got the door, L was unaware of visitors coming. I walked into L's room.

"Who are you?" L said

"hm? you don't recognize me L?" I said smirking. using his logic. He shook his head no. "Aww L. Lawliet doesn't recognize his own sister" I said back, smirking his eyes widened.

"A-A?" I nodded. "y-you've changed... alot..." He said staring at my clothing.

"Yes I have L... You have not though." I said and hugged him.

"I am guessing your not my sweet little sister anymore" L said "guessing? The infamous L is Guessing?" I said almost laughing. Watari was watching the whole conversation, smiling the whole time. "Alright alright. 90% chance your not my sweet little sister anymore" I nodded.


End file.
